


you say trouble like it's a four letter word

by artyartie



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Public Display of Affection, Trills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artyartie/pseuds/artyartie
Summary: Dax pulls Kira into her mischief more than once. For romulan_commander's prompt "All this sneaking around is going to get us into trouble" in the Sapphic Star Trek fanwork exchange.





	you say trouble like it's a four letter word

“All this sneaking around is going to get us into trouble.” Kira Nerys drew the silk robe around her, wishing the purples and blues were something a little more neutral. Somewhat that would let her disappear into the patterned stone wall at her back. “Not everyone’s a fan of trouble.”

“I wouldn’t call myself a fan,” Jadzia Dax replied, her eyes bright with mischief. “More of a...connoisseur of well-intended mischief.” She frowned as she turned the pin in her hand into the ornate lock. “Besides, I know someone who works here. Or used to.”

Here being the Hoobishan Baths, which the Trill had finally brought her to - well, Kira and Julian, who had invited himself along for the trip. “You don’t mean Jadzia, do you.” Kira heard the soft pad of wet footsteps on stone approaching. Jadzia had told her to distract anyone who came close, but how? Her dazzling wit? A blow to the back of the head?

Jadzia chuckled softly. “No. Emony. But if I ran into that someone again, he would be culturally and legally obligated to ignore what I’m doing.” 

“That’s a horrible plan,” Kira said, brows furrowed.

Jadzia grinned. “Not if you think of it as a brilliant long con.” She paused, tilting her head in the direction of the footfalls. “I hope you’re thinking of something.”

“I-” Kira sputtered, looking from her hands to the hallway to Jadzia, who looked the exact opposite of worried. “Prophets help me,” she muttered, and took the three strides from the wall to where Jadzia stood in front of the locker. She raised her hands to either side of the Trill’s shoulders as Jadzia turned to face her, and leaned in for a long, passionate, very public kiss.

“”To be young again,” came the interloper’s voice, soft with age but warm with amusement. “Then again, I suppose it isn’t long now.” The Trill woman had a slight stoop, spots dark against pale skin that had become almost translucent at her neck. “Don’t let me bother the two of you,” she said with a chuckle.

The old woman’s smile wavered as she looked more closely at Dax. Kira’s hands fumbled lower, trying to block the lock - with the pin still very much inside it - from her eyes.

“Dax?” The old woman finally spoke.

“Leren,” Jadzia said, and the centuries were there in her eyes and the wistfulness of her smile. “You still can’t get away from this place.”

“Retired from the Energy Ministry,” Leren said. “I keep coming to this place though. It’s nicer to be a patron this time.”

“It’s good to see you again,” Jadzia said, before a wry smile came to her lips. “Though don’t tell anyone at the Commission that.”

“Your secrets are still safe with me.” The older Trill winked, gave Kira a friendly if confusing wave, and turned back to the hall.

The silence afterwards was only open by two sounds: the click in Kira’s jaw as it dropped open, and the much sharper click of the lock as the pin finally slid into place. Jadzia let out a barely muted whoop before drawing Kira in for an even longer kiss.

“How- how did you do that?” Kira blinked and half-turned her head in the direction the older woman had gone.

“Leren? Complete dumb luck,” Jadzia said, her shoulders shaking in laughter. “Then again, we’re creatures of hundred of years of habits.”

“So, making out in locker rooms and pretending to worry about getting caught-” Prophets, Kira thought. Jadzia was going to be the sweet, mortifying death of her one day.

“That’s actually a new one,” Jadzia hand, one hand trailing to rest on Kira’s hip, her fingers tangled in the silk of her robe. “But pretty fun, I have to say.”

Kira laughed, leaning her head back. “You have the weirdest definition of fun.”

“As long as you don’t mind it.” Jadzia’s hand settled into a calm, steady presence.

“Not yet,” Kira admitted, resting her head into the spotted curve of Jadzia’s neck. “I’ll be sure to let you know when I do.”

They lingered for a few moments, their hands curved around hips and warms, lips pressed to temples and spots. Finally, in a moment of calm, Kira leaned back and tilted her head up. “Just because I have to know, what’s in that locker anyway?”

Jadzia’s eyes brightened as she popped the lock open and revealed a familiar set of civilian attire. Garish Terran civilian attire.

“Those are Julian’s clothes,” Kira hissed, raising a hand to her forehead.

Jadzia winked as she tucked the clothes beneath her arm and closed the door, resetting the lock. “They were Julian’s clothes. He’ll thank us. Or he would, if he knew it was us.”

“The concierge is just going to replicate him something even worse,” Kira said. “Maybe even with tighter pants.”

Jadzia’s laugh echoed throughout the stone-hewn room. “They would,” she admitted, before her lips curled up in an irrepressible grin. “If they had a replicator. He’ll just have to make do with whatever they have in lost and found.” 

Kira cupped Jadzia’s face in her hands before pulling her down into a kiss. “You know,” she said, feeling her smile tug at the corners of her eyes, “I could get used to a little more trouble in my life.”

***

Kira cleared her throat to get the Trill woman’s attention. “All this sneaking around..”

Ezri blushed and shrugged her shoulders as she turned around from Sisko’s desk. “I know, I know. Trouble.” She smiled, her eyes bright in a way that was both new and familiar. “I think it’s something I still want.” She paused, her teeth resting on her lower lip. “What about you?”

This wasn’t that day in the Hoobishan baths and Ezri wasn’t Jadzia but she was still Dax. Kira didn’t know if she’d ever be used to it, the way Jadzia and now Ezri were used to relationships that didn’t always stop for death. 

But Kira could certainly try. 

Kira laughed and nodded her head, reaching out to take Ezri’s cool hand in her own. “I think..I think I do too.”

  
  
  



End file.
